This invention relates to identification means.
In particular, the present invention relates to identification means in the form of tags which are capable of being used to identify animals, such as sheep, cattle, deer and goats and the like, as well as other articles or animals. In the preferred form of the invention, the identification means is described with reference to being in the form of an ear tag, which is capable of being engaged within the ear of an animal for the purpose of identifying the animal. This is however by way of example only.
Up until this time numerous forms of ear tags have been provided, which have attempted to provide for the positive location of an upstanding ear tag, such as an ear tag having a shaft which extends upwardly and locates an upstanding location or indicia section (for example a flat section on which marking and the like can be included). For example, such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Patent Specification No. 4,010,563 and New Zealand Patent Specification No. 176913. None of the arrangements disclosed and suggested up until this time have however been provided for an adequate positive location of an upstanding indicia section, such as is required with identification means and in particular animal identification means. It will be appreciated that where identification means are being applied to animals such as cattle, sheep, deer and goats and the like, animals will make attempts to remove identification means (such as from ears) such as by rubbing against other animals or articles and the like. It will also be appreciated that such animals are likely to come into contact with other animals, articles such as fences, agricultural equipment and the like, and also the ground, such that they are likely to be knocked, moved within the ear and the like. It is important therefore to provide an arrangement which permits a positive location of an upstanding ear tag for identification means.